NEVER ENDING
by ks vamp girl
Summary: After the Cullen's leave Bella she starts racing and drifting after her dad gets fed up with it he sends her away to California were she meets Sean Boswell but when she gets in trouble again for racing she and Sean are sent to Tokyo.my first fan-fiction.
1. TROUBLE AND MEETING SEAN

NEVER ENDING

CATERGORY: TOYKO DRIFT/TWILIGHT

PAIRING: ISABELLA SWAN/SEAN BOSWELL

SUMMARY:Takes place during new moon and toyko drift. After the cullens leave bella goes back to her oldself ,one that races and does just about anything, when charlie gets fedup with it he sends her to california and she meets sean boswell there they immidetly know that theirs a connection between them. But when sean gets in trouble for raceing and bella's with him her parents disown her and send her to toyko with sean. Neither now of the adventure their about to start.

AUTHOR NOTE: THIS IS ONE OF MY FIRST FANFICTIONS SO BE GENTLE PLEASE.

I DONT NOT OWN TOYKO DRIFT OR TWILIGHT

TROUBLE AND MEETING SEAN

When the cullens left everyone thought i would be broken hearted but i'm quite the opposite im happy their gone after all the never let me do much of anything they were to controlling and aganist the things i do now. I can only imagine what their faces would look like if they saw me doing this. Anyway after the cullens left lots of things changed about me. I got three pierceings in each of my ears, dyed my hair black with green highlights going threw it and i also have a tattoo on my shoulder a rose thats blooming, im pulled from my thoughts as nike yells for me.

"bella your in this race get in line" he yells pointing frantically to the line up were 3 other cars are waiting for me to getc to the line up.

"thanks nike" i yell back but he's already gone. figures i think dryly to myself.

You see because mostly guys race down here they like to taunt and tease me and try to distract me, its never worked. All racers have a something they do as goodluck befor the race starts. Mines to take a sip of beer dont laugh it works. Well race is starting wish me luck.

ready a girl on the arm of nike says

set the other says

go

and like tht were gone in a whirl of colors were takeing off down the street and the others are scretching around corners as i smoothly drift around corners pulling head of a mazda rx-8. Have you ever been in a car that's going really slow aand then next thing you now your speeding away colors blurring togetheir with the next well that's what it feels like to hit the noz in a raceing car feels freeing and as if your flying. My noz does the trick speeding past the finish line leaveing skid marks on the road as evidence of my win. Stepping out into the cheering crowd as i smile to myself likeing the feeling of it but befor i could get even close to nike cops are starting to pull in.

"COPS SCATTER!" was screamed and then like that cars were speeding away to their hideing spots but me being unlucky i was caught . by my own father.

FLASH FORWARD

"BELLA HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID STREET RACEING REALLY!" charlie screamed his face was a mix of red and purple a new color of rage.

"I'M NOT BEING STUPID IM COPING WITH MY PROBLEMS" I scream back my arms crossed and back aganist the wall and supriseingly all of sudden the yelling stops and he calmly responds.

"bella pack your bags your going to live in california with a friend of your moms" and like that im shipped off to california to live with a one my mom's best friend. sitting on a plane for 6 hours wasn't the funniest thing in the world the man next to me kept ogling my legs and the kid behind me wouldn't stop kicking my seat so after sitting for that long standing waiting for to come get me was welcome. I hated leaveing my car in forks which i would later found out was crushed. After standing around for 2 hours i started to walk because it was apprent she wasn't going to come pick me up . When a chevrolet monte carlo pulled up along side me glanceing in the window i found it was a young boy about my age.

"need a ride?" he called the texan acent strong in his voice

"do i know you?" i drawled back suspicously

"your isabella swan right?" he asked nerviously

"just bella but yeah why?" i asked looking into the window of the passenger side window into him

"your staying with us hop in" he said sounding tired and anxious compling with his wishes i sat in the front set of his car.

"like your car" i muttered looking out the window

"really?" he sounded suprised that i had complmented it

"yeah you race?" i asked grinning slyly when i saw his astonished face

"i race to dont worry about it i wont rat you out i promise" i stated rubbing my neck nerviously

"im sean" he muttered shakeing hands with me and like that it was the beginning of a beatiful friendship and possible more.


	2. FLIRT AND TOKYO

**AN: I DON'T OWN TOKYO DRIFT OR TWILIGHT **

**FLIRT AND TOKYO**

**Sean's pov**

**Bella and i had only known each other four weeks when we decided we should see each other i mean we had alot in common. So we got togetheir and have been togetheir for while and the best part we had all of our classes togetheir except our 7th period i had computer design and bella had drawing/scetching class which in my opinion she didn't need she was good enough aas it was. Anyway i'm standing by the driver side of my ****chevrolet when i see some of the jocks messing around with bella as i get closer i can here the conversation some what.**

**"...just leave me alone!" bella snapped trying to move past them but being held back harshly i can see a light blood flew running down her arm s the jocks nails dig into her creamy pale flesh.**

**"come on sweet thing come hang out with us" another leered down at her but the minute he was about to touch her was when i stepped in.**

**"bella baby there you are you comein?" i drawled my southern accent come out full swing she pushed the jock away from her and ran over to stand in front of me as i wrapped my arms around her waist kissing her temple.**

**"they bothering you babe?" i asked raiseing my voice so they could hear me talk to her**

**"yeah but it's no big deal their just egotistical jerks who think every girl loves them" she stated smirking at their anguished faces turning round but keeping an arm wrapped around her waist we walked to my car. Bella just so happened to glance behind us and see they were following us and muttered so to me as quick as i could threw it in 1st gear. We got halfway down the asil when the sound of something impacting with back window made bella shreik as glass shattered. Throwing an arm over her head and putting the car in park befor stepping out and glareing at the football team.**

**FAST FORWARD **

**The race hadn't gone as planned and i had flipped the car the worst part bella had been in it when i flipped and she was hurt bad.**

**"bella baby you gotta stay awake okay" i ordered trying despertly not to start crying or screaming at someone the people around us weren't helping me at all. The sounds of sirens reached my ears as the paramedics hurridle sked her questions of 'what hurt' and 'how old she was?' and was taken away but not befor they checked the other two's injuries while they were busy sean hurriedly got in the back of the ambulance and sat with bella. When no one seemed more hurt then bella both paramedics hopped into the truck and began the journey back to the hospital. Tired of worrying i finally spoke up.**

**"is she going to be okay?" i asked looking up from bella who continued to stare at the ceiling bord already.**

**"yes, but she's going to need stitches above her eyebrow and on her left side for about 2 weeks" he replied unloading her and bringing her into the emergency room where two docters began stitching her togetheir as she held my hand.**

**"she's going to send you away sean" bella whispered quietly you couldn't miss the tears in her eyes as she watched my mom talk to the police officer. Laying my head aganist her neck as i nuzzled i replied **

**"i'm not going anywhere without you baby" i could hear the docters chuckle at us silently and soon after giving bella prescription for painpills we sat on the bed waiting for my mom to come yell at us.**

**"YOU!" and there it was the screecthing demon that was my mother, that was currently pointing at my bella "your parents disowned you i want you out of my house i dont care where you go but yur gone!" bella remained indifferent smiling slightly as my mother turned to me.**

**"where we moveing to now?" i asked crest fallen slightly**

**"we're not going any where" she replied i looked up looking for bella but she was already gone and i felt my heart clench pinfully.**

**"you'r going to japan to live with your father for while" she said with finality in her tone there was changeing her mind on this so quietly i got up and followed her ou to the car. The ride was silent beside the song that was playing on the radio. Bella hd all her stuff and was sitting on the front step of the house when we arrived.**

**"so tokyo?" she asked as we flew to the one place i knew nothing about at all. Tokyo. this is going to be fun.**


	3. School and races

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the Fast and Furious movies or twilight. I only own the characters that don't sound familiar.**

**Important Info: The little stars By some of the words or characters mean that it is in a different language and the meaning will be at the end of the chapter.  
><strong>

**SCHOOL AND RACES**

**SEAN'S POV**

**Bella had slept most of the flight to Tokyo , but i wondered, where she would stay when we arrived. About half an hour before the plane landed ,Bella woke up stretching before taking my hand and interlocking our fingers togetheir tightly. I knew she wouldn't say it bu ti could tell that she was scared ,it shined in her eyes brightly just like the tears that threatened to fall. Putting my hand gently underneath her chin i brought her face up so i could look in her eyes ,gently wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes, i gently and lovingly kissed her lips it felt like forever but was only a short amount of time before a older women 'accidentally' bumped into Bella's seat causing us to break apart quickly.**

**"I'm scared Sean" She whispered lowly when we finally had a cab and were heading towards my father's house in Tokyo, Japan. **

**"I know baby, i know" i whispered evenly sighing as i buried my face in the side of her neck carefully avoiding the area of her neck that would make her laugh and giggle. Eventually her sobs and cries were reduced to nothing as we watched the busy and crowded streets of Tokyo, Japan. I saw Bella's look of distaste as she watched all the people push and shove each other out of the way never pausing to say anything to each other.**

**"Here you are" The elderly man driving the cab said ,In surprisingly good English, Bella paused handing him a 5 dollar tip which he eagerly accepted thanking her profusely. As soon as the cab was gone i grabbed both my bag and Bella's hand before knocking and in seconds my father ,Appearing a disheveled mess appeared looking surprised at our arrival cleared his throat.**

** "Your mother said that you weren't coming till the 7th" he said clearly uncomfortable with the situation at hand as he tugged at the tied bathrobe he was currently wearing. My face i was sure was a mask of annoyance and discomfort, My suspicion was proved correct when Bella is quietly giggling into my back.**

** "Today is the 7th" I replied unsteadily , the door to my fathers small home was pulled closed and a few minutes later my father appeared helping a women into her long fur coat. They exchanged a few words which i didn't understand but Bella did choosing not tell me what my father said to her as she quickly walked down the street. As he held the door open for both of us ,i noticed him glaring at Bella's back as she went into bedroom she somehow knew about.**

**"Lights out in ten" he said heading back to the other bedroom and closing the door softly behind him. Walking into the bedroom me and Bella would be sharing i closed the door behind me and silently changed seeing as bella was already asleep. After i changed i lay down beside her pulling the blanket over us and falling asleep quickly. **

**Fast forward the next morning **

**Bella's Pov**

**I was awake before Sean was the next morning and seeing the uniform hanging on the hanger in the closet made me do a double take. It looked nothing like a school uniform would have in the states but shrugged putting it on and waiting for Sean to wake up. After 15 Minutes of waiting i grew extremely bored so i had to be mean and wake him up. After he finished glaring at me he got dressed and with a single goodbye we left for school. The journey was completely and utterly confusing every single corner looked the same ,and i was going to give up when i saw from the corner of my eye a group of kids wearing the same exact thing as us, heading down the stairs to what looked like a subway station. Pointing this out to Sean made him smile at me and tug me along behind him. when we got down and went to ask for help...Things didn't go as well as planned.**

**"Excuse me we're looking for the high school could you point out the way" I asked carefully and only the girl pointed out the way and we were just heading to the right car when another pair of arms wrapped around my waist and yanked me back causing me to yelp and stumble backwards and Sean to whip around angrily his eyes narrowing into slits when he saw the person behind me.**

**" どこの美しい行く? ** " A husky voice asked putting his chin on my shoulder causing me to knock him backwards and run to Sean as we piled into the subway train taking us to school which would be a whole new journey in its self.**

** Fast Forward to the races **

**The races in Japan was amazing a brand new chapter i can add to my have seen amazing stuff list and of course Sean had to get into a race tonight didn't he i thought bitterly waiting for him to appear with the strangers car that was currently standing beside me, eating something brightly colored and nonstop. The unmistakeable sound of a car pulling up made me lurch forwards quickly. Only to lean back as i saw the "DK" as they called him. Howls of triumphant victory went up into the other wise quiet night air and in that dark cold night air another sound filled the air. The once nice car was trashed and destroyed as Sean pulled up the stranger walking around the car before stopping at the drivers side window.**

**"Don't leave town" He said loudly and walking away into the crowd and so began our gloomier start in Tokyo,Japan.**

**But at least i was with Sean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<br>**

**どこの美しい行く- where you going beautiful?  
><strong>

**Love it? Hate it? review and I'll update as soon as i can.**

**I apologize for not updating any of my stories sooner i have been extremely busy lately.  
><strong>

**Thanks,**

**Ks vamp girl  
><strong>


	4. I'm sorry

Author's note

I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories for a very long time. My computer died and i just got a new one ,so im going to try and update more. Hopefully i'll have atleast 1 of my stories updated tonight ,but if not then expect a new update this week.

- Ksvampgirl


	5. Fights And Mistakes

Fights and mistakes

Sean/oc

Author's note: I don't own fast and furious or twilight. I only own characters that don't sound familiar to you.

I apologize for the extremely long wait and not updating. I want to thank those that commented and waited so long for an update.

Sean pov

The walk back to my dads apartment was silent and awkward ,Bella though silent was angry at me, my guilt made me the first to say anything.

**"I'm sorry baby" **I said quietly ,I saw her roll her eyes from the corner of my eyes, My temper flared angrily and without thinking I began arguing with her.

**"You never think do you Sean we got sent here for racing and it hasn't even been a week and your racing already"** she says angrily and speeds up to walk in front of me. I grab her arm and pull her back to me so we don't make as big a scene.

**"I'm sorry how long would you like me to wait before being stupid your majesty?" **I questioned angrily and glared at the people who had started recording our fight. I flipped them off and walked faster dragging Bella behind me.

**"Why can't you just stop racing?" **she screamed ,tears falling hysterically from her eyes, I froze at her question and turned towards her , my face a mask of shock and anger.

**"Because this is who I am Isabella I can't just stop being me you knew when we got here that the likely hood of me stopping racing was slim and if You can't accept that then...MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEAVE" **I finished in an anguished yell and once again I had spoken before thinking of the consequences. Her hand was ripped from mine and she was gone without a word. Like an elusive mirage desperately sought after. Regret hit me instantly and i frantically searched for her , coming up empty, I sat on the curb and cried in my anger ignoring the pushing of the hundreds of people behind me.

Bella's Pov

My search for a place to stay came up empty and I found myself at a casino of sorts , the inside being full,I sat outside and pulled out my phone. A message from Sean blinked on my screen and I opened it angrily to read the message.

_**Where r u? (Sean)**_

_**Don't Know maybe I'll c u tomorrow (Bell)**_

_**Bell please I didn't mean to say what I did please come home I'm worried about u baby (Sean)**_

_**Maybe (Bell)**_

Angry that I had responded to him , I yelled at the top of my lungs to the sky, drawing the unwanted attention of many thugs and their bosses. Many laughed at the crazy girl but a pair of young men ,studied the familiar girl, The taller started laughing and talked to each other in Japanese.

Takashi POV

The girl had been with the american boy and though she was obviously with him and I was somewhat involved with Neela , I wanted to break him and to do that you took the girl from him and the rest would follow.

**"Rough night?" **I asked her ,sitting next to her, and scaring her briefly. She sneered and took another drag of her barely there cigarette ,ignoring me.

**"Sometimes when people love you they make bad choices to protect the ones they love" **I said softly ,watching her secretly at the response I had spat at her, she paused and angrily wiped away the tears on her checks angrily.

**"How can he be so stupid?" **she said sadly ,watching a young very much in love couple across the street from us. The boy had his arm around her waist and was whispering sweet nothings in her ear , she giggled at him and meet him in a tender kiss.

**"Sometimes it's better to let things go and see if they come back" **Morimoto said from behind me ,she hadn't even heard him approach us, He stood behind us smoking a cigarette and helping me up from the curb. He held his hand out to her offering her help and a place to stay without asking.

**"If they don't come back maybe it just wasn't meant to be"** he said placing the seed of doubt in her mind and making her even more devastated. Her phone dinged and light up , she opened it and her eyes blurred with angry tears, without a question she took his hand and headed into the casino with us. Leaving her phone on the curb unknowingly. A single text on the screen.

_**I think we should take a break (Sean)**_

**So Sean and Bella had a large fight and they are temporarily broken apart. Takashi and his friends are working together to break them up. Will they get back together or is this the end?**

**Like it? Hate It? Let me know by commenting.**

**Ks vamp girl**


End file.
